


Never Tell Them We Have Peppermint

by YggiDee



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Trolling, Unspecified silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-11
Updated: 2011-10-11
Packaged: 2017-10-24 12:24:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/263436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YggiDee/pseuds/YggiDee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are certain... privileges not available to those lower in the social order.  Delicious privileges.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Tell Them We Have Peppermint

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the kinkmeme, with the following prompt:  
>  _So the hemospectrum is kind of pronounced, and it makes sense that those higher on it would have more access to items, or the funds required to get them, than those lower._
> 
>  _Can I have a troll trying to woo someone with something like chocolate or something? Or maybe they try it with a human, who doesn't understand why it's special, or vice versa, human doesn't understand why their lowblood troll partner/friend is so wowed by common stuff._

CURRENT carcinoGeneticist [CCG] opened memo on board TEAM ADORABLOODTHIRSTY.

 

CCG: HOLY SHIT.  
CCG: EVERYONE GET YOUR ASS IN HERE.  
CCG: AS OF NOW, THE INTERSPECIES SLOPPY-MAKEOUT BAN IS LIFTED. FOREVER.   
CCC: Are you s)(ore?   
CCG: I AM ONE HUNDRED PERCENT FUCKING SERIOUS. GO FIND A HUMAN AND SUCK FACE WITH IT, RIGHT NOW.   
CGA: That Is A Rather Strong Statement Considering Your Usual Reaction On The Matter.   
CGC: WHY TH3 CH4NG3 1N H34RT, KARKLES?   
CCG: BECAUSE.  
CCG:  
CCG: I CAN'T EVEN SAY IT.   
CTA: Ju2t get on wiith it   
CCG: HUMANS HAVE NO HEMOSPECTRUM.  
CCG: SO NO CASTE.   
CAG: Soooooooo?   
CCG: SO THEY ACTUALLY PURCHASE LUXURY GOODS WITH CURRENCY INSTEAD OF CREDIT TIERS.   
CAA: 0h my.   
CCG: THEY BUY CHOCOLATE WHENEVER THEY WANT.  
CCG: WHENEVER  
CCG: THEY  
CCG: FUCKING  
CCG: WANT.   
CTA: Oh 2hiit!   
CTC: WhOa MoThErFuCk   
CAT: uH, wOW,   
CCG: ENTIRE STORES DEDICATED TO IT.   
CCT: D --> This is so  
CCT: D --> Scandalous.   
CCG: THIS ONE HAS COCONUT IN IT.   
CCT: D --> Oh dear   
CTA: kk, are you... cryiing?   
CCG:  
CCG: I THINK AM.  
CCG: IT'S JUST  
CCG:  
CCG: SO  
CCG: DELICIOUS   
CCA: wwell i'd better go over and see whatevver john's up to   
CAG: and here I was thinking the same thing :::;D   
CCG: BACK THE FUCK UP. GET YOUR OWN HUMAN.  
CCG: I SAW THIS ONE FIRST.   
CAC: :33 < *ac wonders if maybe Jade would like to rolepurrlay some more :33*  
CAA: this requires further investigation  
CCG: OH MAN OH GOD  
CCG: THERE'S ANOTHER BAR.  
CCG:  
CCG:  
CCG: I HAVE TO GO.

CCG closed memo.

 

Hours in the future, but not many...

\-- ectoBiologist [EB] began pestering turntechGodhead  at 15:22 --

EB: dave.  
EB: dave.  
EB:  
EB:  
EB: they found me  
EB: the trolls found me, dave.  
EB:  
EB: send help.  
EB:  
EB:  
EB:  
EB: tell casey i love her.

**Author's Note:**

> ...Don't worry, Dave saves everyone.
> 
> Eventually.
> 
> ...Probably?


End file.
